itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Alternate Logos
Some Power Rangers series had prototype logos and others had different logos in international markets. This is a complete list of those alternate logos. Prototypes Power Rangers Wild Force Wild Force was already in production before Disney bought the franchise, thus Saban was already working on a logo. This prototype logo is mostly the same as the final version only with the addition of "Saban's" on top of the "Power Rangers" section. Power Rangers Ninja Storm This Ninja Storm logo was used for some early promotions and only has a few color differences compared to the final version. The lightning in the background is now a purple/blue mix instead of the pure blue lighting shown in the final logo, the text instead of being yellow and red is now red and silver, and the Power Rangers part of the logo is also missing some black details around the edge. Power Rangers S.P.D. This version of the S.P.D. logo was used on some early marketing material for the series alongside images of the Dekaranger toys. It was actually released on some early products, making them rare to find. Compared to the final version, almost nothing is the same. Power Rangers Mystic Force Mystic Force Prototype.png|Alternate Logo #1 Mysticforce2.png|Alternate Logo #2 Mystic Force's original logo is mostly the same as the final version aside from some color differences. The blue mystical portal in the background was changed to purple in the final version, the Power Rangers logo was turned from silver/blue to silver/red, and the Mystic Force text changed from red/gold to purple/gold. There was also a second prototype logo that was released on some early Mystic Force merchandise (like hats). The Power Rangers part of the logo is the exact same as the generic PR logo while the Mystic Force part is similar to the first alternate logo only the gold is now yellow and the o has a witch in it with little lighting symbols coming out of it. Power Rangers Jungle Fury The Jungle Fury logo is vastly different from the final version. The fury text is more orange compared to the yellow/orange mix used in the final version, it also features a lighter silver outline compared to the final version's bold silver outline. The jungle part of the logo was originally in a little black box with the text being all yellow while the final version has the jungle part being outside of a box and having a light orange color scheme. The background is also all blue compared to the jungle background used in the final version. Power Rangers Dino Charge This version of the Dino Charge logo was used in early press release info for the series. It is mostly the same as the final version but does not have the added lightning on the side. The color of the text is also now a more lighter green in the charge section. International Logos Power Rangers The original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was sold as just "Power Rangers" in a couple of countries. This was also used on the box art of a few US toys, not as the main logo but on the side and the back. Zeorangers In a lot of European broadcasts of Power Rangers Zeo the show was titled "Zeorangers" in the opening credits and toy boxes. Turborangers Power Rangers Turbo was sold as "Turborangers" in a couple of European countries also. This also happens to be the name of a Super Sentai season, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Category:Production